A Challenge Left Unfinished
by stormy003
Summary: Minami Kasumi is known for cutting her matches short once she grows bored of the game. The girl was never actually into the card game called Buddyfight, but there is just one fighter who always tried to finish his single match with her only to have it fail everytime. Did he manage to get her to accept? ONE-SHOT Hint of RougaxOC (Requested by BlaePhantom from Wattpad) R&R


"Cerberus will attack the fighter," a gruff voice said.

"Cast. Holy Grail," a bored sounding girl replied.

Kasumi and Rouga were both located in a grassy area and having a short buddyfight with each other after a small event passed. One challenger looked uninterested, playing around with her transparent shirt that was worn over her dark navy blue tank top, while the other looking as grumpy as ever.

"Buddy call, Valkyrie, Shine Brunhild, to the left" Kasumi said after drawing twice and charging a card to her gauge. "One gauge is paid."

Her buddy soon appeared to her left and swung her sword outwards as the girl called in two more monsters with a swing of her dark grey gloved right hand, Wicked Dragon, Nidhogg and Valkyrie, Omniscience Alvidol.

"Nidhogg and Omniscience will get rid or your Amorknight Cerberus "A" and Valkyrie will attack the fighter," she ordered, tugging on her dark grey finger-less glove that covered her left.

Rouga was now grumbling to himself now that his buddy was gone and he's been having no luck with drawing a weapon lately, but soon after Kasumi grew a lot more uninterested in the game just like he expected and forfeited the challenge.

"You're always calling it quits right in the middle of game, winning or not," he suddenly complained.

"Funny," Kasumi replied. "Why bother challenging me then?"

"Because I want to crush you in a buddyfight match for once!" the boy exclaimed as he groped the air frustratingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You look like a creep who is trying to grope a girl right on the spot," the girl pointed out blandly. "Pervert."

"Oh, shut up!"

Kasumi rolled her only visible emerald green eye and fixed up her giant maroon scarf that was wrapped around her neck, trying to adjust them to comfort. She then sat back down on the patch of grass where they were buddyfighting in and sighed as she pulled out a book to read. Rouga followed her example and decided to just plop down into the plants out of boredom. Cerberus shrunk to miniature size and rested on the ground as Valkyrie remained standing.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're even together," Rouga huffed.

"Together? You make it sound like we're dating," Kasumi pointed out coldly, her eye never leaving the words on the book.

"Okay, correction: close... friends... or just acquaintances," he fixed, sending a small glare to the girl.

He sounded hesitant to call her a friend since he never actually made any friends aside from Kyoya and possibly Gao.

"Don't ask me. You're usually following me just for a challenge that ends up being cut short."

"I wonder why..." he growled as he shot irritated looks at Kasumi's direction.

Kasumi remained quiet and still never bothered looking over at Rouga, the boy who named himself 'Wolf' as well as the boy who made a label on himself as a criminal buddyfighter for everyone. Her reading session was finally interrupted when Rouga decided to stand up to sit in front of her and pull her book down. Cerberus followed and plopped back down in between the two.

"Finish the fight with me already," he stated, his blue eyes looking sharp.

"Request refused," she replied without hesitation.

He began to grow annoyed with her calm demeanor and lack of interest in winning or at least finishing a challenge with him. Leaning up real close to her unchanged face, his eyes pierced into her single eye and a white eye patch.

"Too close for comfort," she stated casually, her breath slightly brushing against his frowning face.

A single 'hmph' was the only thing that came out in response, causing Kasumi to sigh and lower her eyelid a little.

"Again, people will take this wrong way if you keep this up," she uttered as her eye patch slowly loosened up and eventually slipped off her face.

Kasumi had no interest in the accessory at the moment and continued to look into the tan boy's eyes even though she could only see with her right eye, her only good eye. The sunlight was beginning to bother her left eye, but she remained still. Finally registering what she said, Rouga blushed and immediately backed away.

"That's not my intentions at all, you brat!" he exclaimed, completely unnerved and flustered.

"Then lean back a few," Kasumi said, finally flashing a small smile.

Rouga instantly leaned back and looked away from Kasumi as she stopped smiling and went back to her book, hovering her hand around to look for her eye patch. He decided to grab her eye patch she always wore before she could pick it up from her lap and put it back on. Instead of getting a reaction he was looking for, irritation, the girl ignored his action and blocked her left eye with her long light blue bangs instead.

"Why do you wear this anyways? If you're blind then you're blind. You don't need an eye patch to cover it up, do you?" he curiously asked.

"I block out the light from my left eye and my blind eye bothers me," she replied.

'Some reason that is...' Rouga mumbled

"May I have it back now?" she asked, taking a glance up at the boy and holding her hand out.

"Fight me first," he said with a smirk.

"I don't need it then," she immediately countered, shutting her book closed and putting it away.

"God damn it, Kasumi... Stubborn as hell.." Rouga growled, crumpling the cloth in his tightened hand.

"I could say the same to you, Rouga," Kasumi shot back.

Valkyrie finally decided crouched down to her buddy's level after standing and remaining silent for so long, untying Kasumi's long hair and retying it for her. Mini Cerberus was still lying in the grass in between Kasumi and Rouga, ignoring the two and trying to rest itself since there was nothing for them to do.

"Oh really now?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes really," the girl responded straightforwardly. "You can keep or throw away the eye patch if you want. I've got spares at home."

Valkyrie stood back up and silently stepped away from Kasumi so she could get up as well. Brushing off her green vest and white short shorts, the girl decided that it was time for her to get back home so her siblings didn't come and go look for her.

"Wait, you still need to finish that fight with me!" Rouga exclaimed stubbornly, standing up right after.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen-" she said before being cut off and tackled down by Rouga.

The girl shut her eyes tight as her body made contact with the grass covered field again, her arms being pinned to the ground and Rouga's body weighing her lower half down. Valkyrie backed away quickly before getting landed on and was about to shove the boy off forcefully, but she noticed that her buddy didn't care about the situation she was in at the moment, immediately backing down her attack.

"Is there something else you need, Sir Grumpy?" Kasumi asked in a relaxed tone.

The boy blew some of his silver hair out of his face and sharpened up his eyes at the girl for giving him such a nickname.

"Seriously, don't call me that."

Extra foot steps were suddenly heard near the two fourteen year old students, snapping both their attentions to see who it was.

"Kas, is that your boyfriend or something?" Hikari, the girl's older sister, cooed with a smile.

Rouga blushed and the question and frowned at the older girl as Kasumi suddenly groaned.

"Congrats, Sissy!" Hikaru exclaimed right after his twin.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kasumi grumbled, frowning at the twins.

"Oh, then why is he on top of you?" they both asked simultaneously, grinning cheekily as they did so.

Rouga huffed and got off their younger sister before trying to tell them what was going on. That was until the eldest sibling appeared.

"She-"

"KAS HAS A LOVER NOW?" Hiro exclaimed just as excited, running over to the small group.

Kasumi covered up her face with her right hand to hide her anger from everyone.

"No, Hiro, I don't," Kasumi grumbled.

Rouga glanced over to the girl and noticed that she was slowly, but surely, growing bothered by the topic, something he was trying to succeed in doing just minutes ago. Finally knowing what bothered her most, the boy threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, causing her to flail a bit.

"What a liar," he mumbled, noticing her body shaking in embarrassment and fury.

"How cute!" the three chimed. "Well, we'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone then...!"

And with that, the Minami siblings immediately took off and hid behind some trees to watch them both from afar.

Kasumi was now glaring at Rouga, her face slightly red, her eyes sharper than daggers, and her eyebrows furrowed together. He only smirked at the reaction he got from her, a gesture that made her snap.

"... You're dead," she growled.

"Then challenge me. To a buddyfight," he answered coolly.

* * *

 **Stormy: I believe Valkyrie's card was changed to Brilliant Brunhildr and All-knowing Alwidol in the English version? Eh, whatever(always late for all the news, haha). Minami Kasumi belongs to me! Anyways, Wattpad User _BlaePhantom_ decided to pair my character with Rouga and requested for a random one-shot. LOL, Uhhh, never actually paired Kas with anyone, but yeah go ahead and pair her up with random characters like what you guys usually do with my other OCs xD Don't forget, poll on my profile! Please vote! "What series (anime/game) should I write for next after I finish all requests and all of my personal stories?" Hope you enjoy! R &R!**

 _ **~stormy003**_


End file.
